esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
New Zealand
The Social Democracy of New Zealand is a colossal, safe nation, ruled by a left-leaning democratic government with a fair hand, and renowned for its extremely strong economy, sprawling land, and stable governance. The compassionate, hard-working, democratic, population enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The relatively small, outspoken government is renowned internationally for its extreme efficiency, lack of bureaucracy and transparent corruption free governance. It places most importance on the Industry, Education, and Healthcare portfolios. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Grand Haven. The average income tax rate is 40%, though this varies year by year as a result of the "floating tax rate" policy employed since the budget crisis of '87. The frighteningly efficient economy is led by the Information Technology industry, with major contributions from Agriculture, Manufacturing, and Tourism. Average income is an amazing $72,000 NZDS, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 4.5 times as much as the poorest. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to a capable police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. New-Zealand's national animal is the Kiwi, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests. History The Social Democracy was founded in the early 1600s by explorers from the Tarajani Empire, who set sail in search of the fabled southern continent. Upon its discovery, New-Zealand was established as several different colonies inhabited by lower class Tarajani migrants sought a new life and as a result the colonies relied heavily on the Tarajani Empire for sustenance and protection. Soon afterwards the Dominion of New-Zealand was established, a subsidiary the Tarajani Empire, which was ruled by a Governer, selected by the Tarajani King himself. Over the decades the population became more and more agitated with Tarajani Rule, as the Empire would routinely conscript New Zelanders and strip the NZ Treasury bare to finance the Empire's numerous wars. The First NZ Revolution occurred shortly after a rebellious Tarajani Prince was sent to rule the dominion as governor. This Prince soon went on to strike himself from existence and rename himself Vladimir Lenin. Lenin went on the align himself with the Eurasian Empire (Direct competitors with the Tarajani Empire) and declare was on the Tarajani Empire, declaring himself ruler of the Republic of New-Zealand. This revolution lasted a bloody 3 years, and ultimately ended with the Tarjani Forces retaining control of the Western Coast, and the Republic (With much Eurasian assistance) retaining control of the Eastern and Central Frontiers. For a long time the Republic and the Dominion remained at a state of Cold War with each other, but peace remained for the next 3 decades. Over this period the Republic flourished under the leadership of Lenin (who began a slow transition to full democracy) with strong economic reliance on the Eurasian Empire. Alternatively the Dominion flourished equally under the Tarajani Empire, but inequality grew to critical levels and civil unrest grew. The Second NZ Revolution occurred while the Tarajani Empire was locked in conflict with Antanares, in the First Great War. Seeing this as an opportunity Lenin quickly mobilized his forces and overran the Dominion whilst the Imperial Navy was half a globe away. Ultimately the Tarajani Empire relinquished control of the New-Zealand region and in return Lenin aided the Empire in its conflict. However, at the end of the First Great War the Tarajani Empire and the Republic went back to being sworn enemies, as the Republic had made it quite clear that they stood on the Eurasian side of the geo-political sphere. Over the next century or so, all was well for New-Zealand. The economy expanded exponentially thanks to an innovative work force, strong education focus, low instability and civil unrest, and strong relation with the international community. The Republic eventually transitioned into the fully democratic "Social Democracy" and the nation grew to become one of the three Eurasian Superpowers, alongside Eurasia and New Tarajan. While the nation still remained extremely close with Eurasia, relations with New Tarajan have greatly improved over the many years. In recent years however, relations with the Eurasian Empire deteriorated rapidly as new leadership lead to a globalisation policy for the Eurasian Empire which now deemed the thriving Social Democracy and heir Lymurian Commonwealth as a direct threat to its own personal interests, and as a result the subsequent invasion of New-Zealand took place. Following the long fight and ultimate victory for New-Zealand, relations between the two have been very frosty, with the Kiwi-Eurasian border now being the most militarized border on Esamir and both nations frequently brandishing their military might at each other. Economy The economy of New-Zealand is a liberal export driven free-market economy with some government involvement. Currently the government and its State Owned Enterprises support roughly 1/6th of the nation's economy. Historically the economy has had a strong agricultural base and has thrived due to its bountiful large land, and innovative population. However, the economy took off most noticeably in the early 1900's when the industrial revolution really took hold and the manufacturing sector thrived, with the Automotive Industry being the flag bearer of the kiwi economy. In its early days the government was heavily involved in the economy, with the government taking large loans from the Eurasian Empire to revolutionize its infrastructure and give the industrial sector limitless growth capabilities. Among these projects were the famed State Highway network and KiwiRail railway network, both of which remain the backbone of the nation, both economically and socially. This strong government involvement remained until the early '70s when the budget crisis of '73 sent the economy crashing, pulling the whole world into recession when the government shut down due to its inability to pass a yearly budget. Since then the nation has undergone intense restructuring, with the government cutting back control on the economy and taking a purely investment-oriented approach to its SOE's, rather than the overbearing management approach historically taken. As a result the nation has transitioned from a strongly socialist nation following Eurasian models, to a capitalist free market welfare state, which much mirrors the modern Tarajani system, minus the royalist characteristics. Currently the largest sole non government employer in the nation is the Chrysler Group, a state owned enterprise which runs an effective monopoly of the NZ Automotive Sector and has consistently remained the largest Automotive Group in the world, accounting for around 43-46% of global car sales annually and supporting nearly 6% of the NZ economy. The company is based in the city of Steelport, located in the Detroit district of New-Zealand. Which is also home to other major NZ corporations such as Blackacre Defence Inc., Detroit Heavy Industries, KiwiRail and Mainfreight Shipping. As a result the Detroit District is considered the heart of the modern NZ manufacturing sector, with most major manufacturers having substantial operations in the districts. Detroit earned the title of the "Motor District" thanks to the Chrysler Group (and it's predecessor Holden Motor Group). In the recent years, the economy has greatly diversified thanks to the government relinquishing much control of the economy and taking a back seat approach, letting the private sector take the reigns under the ever watching eye of the Inland Revenue Department and Department of Business, Innovation and Employment. Most notable is the rise of the Eden Initiative, a non profit philanthropic organisation which draws it's roots from the Celia Initiative environmental restoration project funded and run by the government. Since then however, the Eden Initiative has grown exponentially, becoming a large scale political and economical powerhouse, rivalling the Chrysler Group itself. The Eden Initiative is based in Ivy City, Magnolia District. Military The Armed Forces of this nation are considered formidable and high tech but relatively small for a superpower. The Armed Forces were at their height during the revolutionary era and later on during the Modern Great War, but have since dwindled in size and strength with successive governments placing more emphasis on welfare, the economy and international relations over brute strength. That said the New-Zealand Defence Force (NZDF) is renowned for its exceptionally well-trained and highly equipped soldiers due to it having the worlds highest defense budget per soldier. The military relies heavily on the air force, preferring to keep its warfare limited to air strikes, long range bombing and drone warfare rather than placing soldiers in the firing line. Internationally however, the NZDF has extremely close relations with the Tarajani forces, signing numerous mutual defense pacts and maintaining extensive co-operation and transparency between the two. Colloquially the NZDF has been termed "Tarajan's Reserves" as the NZDF almost always follows the Taranaki Forces into warfare and provides support in whatever their actions are. Ultimately the military has never been a strong point for kiwi policy with a strong reliance on foreign protection throughout history. Under the rule of recently elected President Naveen Garagen however, this is subject to change. Part of Garagen's "NZ, now and forever" election campaign was the restoration of the NZDF to it's historical peak strength. Under his governance the NZDF has received excessive budget increases and undertook the start of it's largest recruitment drive since the Ienaran War. Following the Eurasian invasion, public opinion has fallen firmly behind the armed forces. The NZDF is currently the 3rd largest employer in the Social Democracy, after the District Health Boards (1st), who operate all the hospitals and clinics throughout the nation, and the NZ Police Force (2nd). However at times the Chrysler Group (currently 4th) has surpassed the NZDF, demoting the former to 4th position. Demographics Whilst founded as a colony of migrants from all ends of the Tarajani Empire in the 1700s, modern New-Zealand has been known for its extremely tight immigration quotas, in particular its "preferential migrant" system. The Preferential Migrant system gives migration priority to those from allied nations (Eurasia, Europa, New Tarajan, Arveyres, etc.) and nations which have cultures that share the social fundamentals of the Social Democracy. As a result of this system and the limited overall migrant quota, the vast majority of New Zealanders are of Tarajani heritage and born in NZ. However, in recent years the nation has seen an influx of migrants from New Tarajan, Eurasia and Arveyres as the government has greatly reduced restrictions for migrants from those countries. The average age is 35 and the gender ratio is roughly equal. The largest religion in the most recent census was "Agnostic", making New-Zealand the most "godless" nation on the planet. With only 20% of the population following a specific religion. Districts See Districts of New-ZealandCategory:NationCategory:New Zealand